Electrical transformers commonly are affected by leakage inductance in which one or more windings in a conductive coil exhibit an individual self-inductance relative to other windings. The leakage inductance may result from design issues or manufacturing flaws that affect the configuration of one or more windings in the coil.
As a result of leakage inductance, the affected winding or windings alternately store or discharge magnetic energy causing a periodic voltage drop that interferes with voltage supply regulation when a load is coupled to the transformer. As a result, leakage inductance may pose a significant problem in electrical power conversion circuits, particular in systems that employ large energy storage and filtering components. It is desirable to control leakage inductance so that devices receiving power from electrical power conversion circuits will be supplied with a consistent voltage supply so that the performance of the devices will be consistent and reliable.